


Hungry For You

by orphan_account



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Drinking, Dry Humping, F/M, Kissing, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Protectiveness, Work In Progress, god please forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Despite the fucked up and crazy world they live in, Jimmy and his mother have always had each other.





	Hungry For You

**Author's Note:**

> Just randomly started thinking about this pairing again the other day, figured I'd give it a shot.  
> Will be adding more, most likely.. Future updates will get into the "dirty details"

“C’mon,” Jimmy snaked an arm around his mother’s waist and guided her, stumbling, up the staircase.

His knuckles were still raw and throbbing with pain. Throughout his life, he’d seen his mother treated so poorly by so many men. When he was a young child, he didn’t know exactly what was going on, but he knew he was _angry_ and he wished so badly he could protect her. Now that he was older, and stronger, he had no issue with taking out any guy he saw groping or harassing her. 

As they stumbled toward her bedroom door, she began to lose her balance, and Jimmy wrapped his arms around her tight, holding her fragile swaying frame against his. He loved being there to protect his mother, to help her out in any way he could. Life had never been easy for either of them, but at the end of the day, knowing they had each other was what kept them going. It was an unspoken agreement, they were each other’s first priority since day one. 

The thin wooden door swung open against the wall with a bang, almost leaving a dent where the doorknob was. Gillian began to giggle, holding a finger up to Jimmy’s lips. 

“Shhh, baby,” She held his face in her hands, gazing into his glassy drunk eyes. “We need to be quiet and-”

Jimmy, in a sudden moment of clarity, tore his face away from her reach and turned around to quietly close the door. His drunk mind was whirring with overlapping and incoherent thoughts, it was too busy to focus on any of them.

He heard a gasp behind him, and drunkenly swiveled on his feet to see his mother had somehow managed to trip on her stockings she was trying to remove, and had landed face down on the bed. 

Jimmy tried his hardest to stifle a smile, she was just too damn cute.

“C’mon, Ma,” he took a few steps towards the bed where she remained face down and giggling like a little girl. “Do I need to help you again?”

A nagging voice deep in his brain told him to stop, that he knew where this was headed, and it was a very wrong place. He reached for the half-empty bottle of whiskey on the nightstand and took a long swig. Jimmy was drunk enough at this point to block out the voice, and his impulsive instincts took over. Taking a deep breath to try to center himself, he stepped toward her, reaching out to gently run his fingers through her hair.

Feeling his hands on her was all she wanted. His fingers running through her hair sent a wave of pleasure through her relaxed drunken body. Gillian rolled over onto her back, admiring her son with a loving gaze. Her strong boy, her good boy. Her protector and her friend.  
“Come here, baby,” She extended a fragile arm to pat the bed beside her. “You did such a nice job tonight protecting me. I need to give you a hug.”

Jimmy’s heart fluttered in his chest for a second. He was so happy to be her protector. Nothing felt better to him than praise from his mother. He loved her so much. He would do anything for her. He crawled up onto the bed beside her and she reached out for a hug. Succumbing to her embrace, Jimmy nuzzled into her neck, smelling her sweet scent, trying to ignore the faint traces of another man’s cologne.

Reaching up to fumble with the buttons of her son’s shirt, Gillian felt her body flood with warmth. She was so close to her boy. Moments like this were the best she’d felt in her life. Safe.

As soon as she began to unbutton his shirt, Jimmy clumsily laid his body on top of hers, bracing himself on his elbows and straddling her thin frame. He knew it was wrong, it was taboo, it was exactly what they shouldn’t be doing.. 

Feeling her son’s cock hard against her leg, Gillian let out a soft little whimper. 

“Baby,” she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “You are always so good for me.”

She finished unbuttoning Jimmy’s shirt and he hastily threw it across the room, hungry for her touch.


End file.
